Tease Me
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda prompt drabbles. Prompts: Caress and Touch- light teasing. Gentle and Stroke- smut


A/N: Again, if want your name attached, let me know because I didn't write down who it was from. Thanks for the prompts.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Caress:**

Sharon feels Brenda softly caress her thigh under the table. Her warm fingers barely brush across her skin, making her sigh softly. She licks her lips and shifts in her seat. She knows that telling Brenda to stop would be a good idea, they're in public after all, but she also knows Brenda most likely won't.

Brenda keeps her eyes on the person talking at the front of the room, but she's not paying much attention. Her hand slowly slides down Sharon's thigh, feeling the twitch of muscles as she tries not to lean into the touch like she wants to. Brenda smiles to herself and moves her hand closer to Sharon's inner thigh, caressing a spot she knows to be more sensitive than the rest.

Sharon moans before she can notice it and has to remove Brenda's hand from her thigh. "Stop," she whispers weakly.

Brenda grins and stops, but only for a little while. She really does enjoy getting Sharon all hot and bothered in public, and soft caresses always do the trick.

**Gentle:**

"Mmm," Brenda hums softly as Sharon softly licks up the back of her leg and over her thigh. Sharon gently kisses over the backs of her knees and Brenda moans lowly. She can feel Sharon's breath ghosting over her wet skin as she slowly moves across her legs, taking her time to gently caress and kiss every sensitive spot on them.

Sharon turns Brenda over and looks up at her before sliding her hands up her thighs, opening her legs slowly. It's both awe and desire in those green eyes when she smiles down at her before lowering her head to where Brenda needs her.

"Aaahhh," Brenda breathes as Sharon's tongue gently licks her wetness from her heated center. She sighs, arching into her touch. Sharon takes her time, using her tongue and lips to slowly move her closer and closer to the edge. When she tries to make her go harder, faster, Sharon doesn't. She continues with slow, lazy strokes of her tongue. Her hands caress whatever part of her body she can reach, fingers trailing over skin as goosebumps appear.

When Brenda's crying out, body rocking, back arching, Sharon still continues with her gentle approach. She rolls her tongue over the tip of her clit before breathing against it and pulling it between her lips. She hums around it, sending vibrations through every sensitive nerve. Brenda's grabbing the sheets, pleading, begging for her releases. Sharon smirks, enjoying teasing her.

"Baby," she whines breathlessly and Sharon can no longer deny her. She gives in, roughly lashing her tongue. Brenda lets out a cry and enjoys each and every wave of her orgasm, knowing the gentle way Sharon made love to her is responsible for her powerful orgasm.

**Touch:**

It's as distinctive as the sound of her heels clicking on the floor or that honey-smooth voice. Brenda knows Sharon's touch. There's no question in her mind when she feels a hand slide up the front of her shirt, coming to rest on her stomach. Brenda sighs and leans back into Sharon's body, closing her eyes as Sharon's fingers start drawing patterns on her stomach. Sharon whispers into her ear, making Brenda smile at the cute little things her girlfriend says to her.

Sharon's hand slides up a little further, the tips of her fingers touching her breasts as her whispers get lower and huskier. Brenda bites her lip and reaches for Sharon's other hand, bringing it to rest on her hip. Sharon's hands are always much colder than the rest of her, but when Sharon slowly slides her hand into her pants, just teasing that sensitive spot below her hipbone, she knows they won't be cold much longer.

Brenda tilts her head back and turns so she can kiss Sharon. She kisses her slowly as Sharon starts to massage her breast, making her wish her other hand was doing more than it is. The way Sharon's touching Brenda lets her know she's in for a night full of teasing touches, but she can't say she minds.

**Stroke:**

Brenda's tongue slowly slides over Sharon's heated center and the older woman lets out another breathless moan. Brenda hums to herself, letting her tongue slide back inside of her, stroking her walls. Sharon's hand on her head holds her there and she knows by the way Sharon's gripping tightly that she can't take much more of the teasing. Quick strokes of her tongue make Sharon push her hips up and deep moans spill from her lips. Brenda licks and licks, stroking velvety flesh as Sharon writhes and trembles, moving closer and closer to her release.

"Fuck," she curses, pushing Brenda's head down harder. Brenda moans against her, licking and licking. Fast strokes of her tongue and low moans vibrating against her is all it takes. Sharon lets out a wail and falls apart, rocking her hips and pulling on Brenda's hair. Brenda continues to slowly lick her aching center as she feels the spasms slow down. She strokes her hands up and down her sweaty body, soothing her until Sharon gets a satisfied grin on her lips and pulls Brenda up for a soft kiss, moaning against her mouth before she starts to tease Brenda's body just like she did to hers.

The End.


End file.
